


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（2）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: incubus，男性梦魔，又称梦淫妖，是指在女子睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的男妖，一般形象为美男子，会吸取女人的精气。通常情况下十天就可以吸光一个女人的精气。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾伦·耶格尔/利威尔·阿克曼, 艾利 - Relationship
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 7





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（2）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter2：Haunted迷惑**

当利威尔醒来时，没有一丝光线穿过窗帘透进来。他感到头晕眼花，百无聊赖地想知道现在几点了。他从床上起来，意识到伤口已经不疼了，尽管手指按压绷带的时候仍会有痛感。他下了床，走到梳妆台（前文那个抽屉柜）前，把它推回原来的位置，让门口保持通畅。然而，就在碰到门把手时，他想起了那把刀，就走过去把它从床上拿了起来，放回了口袋。有那么几秒，他站在原地，盯着陌生人的卧室门，不知道他走出去是否会把他吵醒。无事发生，他没听到一点动静，便试探性地走进客厅。  
因为没有表，利威尔不清楚现在是半夜还是大清早，但不管怎样，现在他觉得精力充沛，不用再回去休息了。转而，他回到了之前翻过的冰箱，想起来虽然冰箱几乎空空如也，但好歹有一盒牛奶，总比什么都没有强。因为他快饿死了。倒了一杯之后，他一边喝一边走到书架前，抓起书架上的一副纸牌。然后他打开了餐厅的吊灯，坐下来，把喝了一半的牛奶放在一旁，开始洗牌，准备玩单人纸牌游戏。  
当玩完第十把打算放下纸牌时，他从窗户看到第一缕阳光给天空染上了颜色，然后就听到狼人的房间里有所动作，紧随其后的是门打开和走近他的脚步声。利威尔坚定地告诉自己，他一点也不觉得这有什么讨人喜欢的。显然，仍然疲惫不堪的Alpha——穿着和昨天一样的衣服——走进客厅，一边揉眼睛，一边打着哈欠看着他，因一时的困惑而皱起了眉头。  
“你想玩吗？”他问，声音尽可能保持单调，以免泄露他可能在想的事。  
“呃——”陌生人低头看了看拿着整副牌的手，然后抬头看了看他的脸，又打了个哈欠。“好啊，可以。”他走到对面坐下，利威尔费了好大劲才不去看他那乱蓬蓬的头发，也不去想他刚起床那沙哑刺耳的声音。  
“我们玩什么？”他问。  
“钓鱼。”利威尔回答，这是最先想到的也是最简单的游戏之一，毕竟他不知道这个狼人有多少玩牌的经验。  
“行，你先。”他耸耸肩答道。  
三轮过去了——利威尔一把没输——狼人长嘘一口气靠在座位上。  
“靠，你运气也太好了。”  
利威尔哼了一声。  
“运气？这是纯粹的技术活。”他对Alpha笑着说。Alpha突然全神贯注于他的嘴唇，这使他止住了笑意。  
陌生人似乎重振精神地站了起来。  
“我得马上走了，抱歉，我今天要上班。”他说。  
“上班？”利威尔觉得这不是很出人意料。  
“我是个健身教练。”  
“哦？”他的眼睛出于感兴趣微微睁大了，这就可以解释那身肌肉了。  
“嗯，我今早预定了两个客户，第一个在七点半。但我会尽量在十二点前赶回来。”艾伦保证。  
“现在几点？”  
狼人把手伸进他左边的裤子口袋，掏出手表，看了眼显示器。  
“差不多六点十分。”他看着利威尔答道。  
“我说，你真该在墙上挂个钟。”  
“大概吧。”艾伦微微一笑。  
“还有，我们应该去杂货店买趟东西，到这之后我什么都没吃呢。”  
利威尔看见Alpha的眼睛睁大了，还带着一丝惊骇，他猜想不知怎么的这个高个子忘记了这个小细节。  
“妈的，我真抱歉。因为我很少来这里，所以我几乎从不买吃的，而且我是个糟糕的厨师。”  
“冷静点，我就说说。”利威尔为了让他放心而打断了他的话。”  
“我甚至还没吃早饭，因为我计划在上班前和一个朋友见面。”他显得十分心烦意乱，忽略了利威尔的话继续说着。  
“我会活下来的。”利威尔坚定地说，趁深肤色的男人还没继续絮絮叨叨。“也许你可以回来的时候带点吃的，然后我们可以出去买一些。”  
“当然可以。妈的，我真的很抱歉。”他真诚地说。  
“真的，没关系。”  
狼人似乎又想起了什么。  
“你说，我们……”  
“嗯，我不会让你自己去买的，我怀疑你压根不知道该买什么。”利威尔有些生气。  
“但你的伤口——”艾伦在利威尔打断之前抗议道。  
“已经不疼了。”  
“你确定吗？也许走之前我应该看一看。”他朝他走近，就好像他现在就要这么做似的，利威尔抱起双臂作为回应。  
“我洗完澡后自己检查的。”利威尔告诉他。  
艾伦只是迟疑地看着他。“如果你坚持的话。”  
“是的。”他说。“我想也许你可以借我几件衣服，我想把这条裤子扔了，尤其是以后我们如果要出门的话，我需要穿件像样的衣服。”  
“当然，”艾伦点点头。“我尽量找一件小一点的。”  
然后他笨拙地在桌前徘徊了一阵，利威尔认为他还在为食物的事感到内疚。  
“你不是要去上班吗?”他扬起眉毛问。  
“哦，对，我马上……”

**oOo**

利威尔站在客厅的窗子前，观察着房子对面的车道，看着他开车走了。此时他比较确定，艾伦这个人与他的现状没有任何关系，只不过是过于信任他想要帮助他罢了。尽管如此，他还是对他保持着一丝警惕，但利威尔认为这样最好。  
他把艾伦为他准备的衣服拿到浴室，关上了门。看着镜中的自己，他厌恶地哼了一声，转过身去，专注地解开绷带。当它松开时，他能感到警告信号从他的脑子里消失了。  
身上没有任何伤口。相反，一道淡淡的疤痕还在原来的地方，他不得不说自己的身体跟以前比没有任何明显的不同。  
他尽量让自己保持平静，开始回想他记得的事。艾伦说他闻不到人的味道，但他也说闻不出自己的味道，觉得很奇怪。他的恢复能力非常迅速，所有的感官都得到了提升，这是他一直试图忽视的事，但他不可能没有注意到自己的听力和视力都有所改善，因为他醒的更早了，在黑暗中看得更清楚了。还有，尤其是他的嗅觉。  
他可能失去了一些记忆，但他绝对清楚，自己是个成年人，但除了这个，他什么都不知道。这只能得出一个结论：这八个月里，发生了一件改变他的事。唯一的问题是，他变成了什么？  
他无奈地叹了口气，脱下被严重撕毁的裤子，决定冲个澡。他把温度调得很高，当水像瀑布一样倾泻在他身上时，他享受这种近乎燃烧的感觉。他借用了Alpha的沐浴露和洗发水，然后洗个彻彻底底，他在莲蓬头下修剪了指甲，这下他终于感觉自己干净了。  
他拿起一条挂在墙上的毛巾，把身子擦干，再把毛巾缠在腰上，然后走进厨房，从一个抽屉里拿了把剪刀。回到浴室，把它放在水池的台子上。也许它不是专门用来理发的，但现在不得不这么做。  
他打开橱柜，拿出剃须膏和剃须刀，理发之前先从胡茬下手。  
整个过程花了他很长时间，因为他尽了最大努力让自己看起来像个人样。弄完之后，他站远了一点，看着镜子里的自己，看上去仍然有点营养不良，但他眼睛下面的黑眼圈已经恢复到了正常的轻微疲劳的状态。他刚刮了脸，头发剪成了以前的样子。他觉得自己终于恢复了正常。  
脱下毛巾，他穿上艾伦为他准备的短裤（同时把刀从旧裤子上取下来）。这对他来说太大了，但是腰上有松紧带，他可以把它收紧一些，这样就行了。然后，他穿上T恤——上面印着乐队的标志，但他认不出来——然后又转向镜子，向后退了一点，以便于能看清自己。他意识到自己穿着超大号的衣服是多么蠢。利威尔并不是对自己低于平均身高而感到不安，但这并不意味着他不会偶尔感到不安。  
“看起来像个该死的小鬼。”他喃喃自语。  
然后，有一瞬间他感到虚弱，他抓住T恤的下摆，把它举到鼻子下面，深吸了一口气。在他穿上衣服后，身上散发的那股味道更浓了，他闻了之后瞳孔放大。低声咒骂了自己几句，他松开了手里的衣服。他需要控制自己。  
他把用过的所有东西都放好，把旧裤子扔进垃圾桶，然后离开了浴室。一阵饥饿感袭来，因为他实在无事可做了。  
艾伦家里没有该死的钟，这又让他一阵烦躁。他想知道要等多久，狼人才会带着他答应买的食物回来。  
利威尔躺在沙发上——他不想承认，那是因为他觉得身体虚弱——他盯着天花板，开始数有多少木板。  
当他再次睁开眼睛时，他意识到自己一定是睡着了，但他不知道自己睡了多久。然而，艾伦显然还是没有回来，如果不是厌恶白天打盹那种懒洋洋的感觉，利威尔可能会考虑蜷缩在沙发上。所以，他没那么做，而是站起身，给自己倒了一杯冷水，成功地恢复了清醒。  
就在这时，利威尔听到了车停在车道的声音，紧接着前门被拉开又关上。  
“我回来了！”那声音让利威尔感觉他们好像一对老夫老妻。他差一点就以为自己要走到艾伦面前问他：“亲爱的，你今天工作顺利吗？”  
但是相反，利威尔喝完水，把杯子放进水池，然后转过拐角，停在了厨房和客厅的交界处。他静静地看着狼人弯下腰，专注地解鞋带。  
“我给你买了中餐和寿司，因为我不知道你喜欢吃什么——”  
话说到一半，艾伦把鞋放到一边，抓起外卖袋子，朝他走了几步。当终于看到利威尔的新形象时，他停了下来。他瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔颜色变深了。  
突如其来的安静让利威尔立刻紧张了起来，他正准备打破这安静，问艾伦怎么了，这时一股味道袭来。

**性兴奋。**

令人窒息并显而易见的兴奋。  
他深吸一口气，感到自己后退了一步，但他完全没意识到自己的动作。他身上几乎所有的感官都集中在他面前的这个Alpha身上，接受这空气传给他的信号。这是一个单身的且愿意结合的伴侣。不仅仅是愿意，是特别渴望，这种渴望召唤着他。  
他的全身开始产生某种期待，尽管他不完全确定是什么。  
然后，他看见艾伦颤抖着深吸了口气，往后退了一步，进而拉开了他们之间的距离。  
艾伦咽了一口唾沫，利威尔的眼睛直盯着他的喉咙。  
“抱歉。”利威尔不知道自己为什么道歉。可能是利威尔的气味传达了什么，或者是因为狼人觉得他做了什么不当的事。  
然后，艾伦从他身边走了过去——利威尔注意到他在确保两人没有接触——把两个袋子放在了厨房的桌上。  
与此同时，利威尔一动不动。倒不是因为他不想，而是因为他不能。气味仍然很浓烈，他从未经历过类似的情况，他感觉自己寸步难行。  
“利威尔？”身后传来不确定的疑问，他强迫自己移动双腿。当他在椅子上坐下，打开其中一个包时，他没有看艾伦的眼睛。里面有寿司，虽然这通常是他最喜欢的食物之一，而且他饿了一整天，但是他先前的食欲似乎已经没了。

**oOo**

之后，艾伦就一言不发地进了自己的房间。幸运的是，吃了一会，他的食欲又回来了，他吃完了所有的寿司，甚至因为没吃饱而吃了一些中国菜。当艾伦回来的时候，利威尔正把剩菜放进冰箱，他俩谁都没提刚才的事，利威尔觉得这样也好。  
他们协商出发去买食物，但除此之外，两人之间没有任何意义上的对话。去商店的路上，艾伦开着他的小卡车，一路上是紧张的沉默。然而，就在艾伦把车停好准备进去的时候，他似乎才意识到。  
“你的伤！”  
利威尔转过来看着他，他的右手已经握住了车门把手。  
“我回来的时候忘记问了，怎么样了？”艾伦问道，一脸关心。利威尔觉得给他看比说出来更明了，于是他干脆把T恤撩了起来，露出已经没有绷带的腹部。  
“告诉过你已经不疼了。”他说着放下了衣服。  
艾伦的表情从最初的困惑和惊讶转为沾沾自得。  
“什么叫我是个愚蠢的小鬼，对你的伤势产生了误判？”  
“切，你就是个小鬼。”  
“那你还打算告诉我你是个人类吗？”艾伦没有理会利威尔的话。  
“我应该是人类，我这辈子都是人类。”  
“你确定？”  
“那当然，我他妈的很肯定。”他生气地答道，感觉像在跟小孩说话一般。他可比这个人大多了。“你随便去问任何见过我的人，他们都可以证明这点。”他补充道，努力不让自己产生一拳打在这个Alpha脸上的冲动。  
“人们不会变成别的东西。呃，除了吸血鬼，但你不是。”  
“你很困惑，我也很困惑。我们都他妈的糊涂了。可以进去了吗？”利威尔甚至没等他回答就打开车门出去了，随手砰地一声关上了门。焦虑和激动不能带来任何帮助，但他当时觉得合情合理。谈论这个满是疑问的话题没任何用，只能让人因没有答案而产生愤怒。  
走到杂货店的滑动门前，他听见，也感觉到艾伦就在他身后的台阶上。幸运的是，他没有再试图开口，于是两人又回归了沉默，这对利威尔来说再合适不过了。  
他让艾伦推着车往前走，自己一边走一边从货架上拿东西。然而，他越来越难把注意力集中在食物上，因为周围不同的气味让他头晕目眩。  
“艾伦！”一个年长的男人打断了他的思绪。是人类，利威尔观察道。事实上他能够通过气味辨别接近的每一个人。这件事仍然令人费解。通常情况下，作为人类，你必须根据他人的言行举止，外貌衣着来猜测一个人，除非有什么蛛丝马迹或者这个人自己说明，但这很难确定。  
“加勒特（Garrett）。”艾伦很惊讶。  
“自从你父母的葬礼之后，我就没见过你了。你看起来不错，孩子。”  
利威尔不想参与这次谈话。  
“我去看看乳制品区。”当他走开时，他仍能听到那个长者在问他是谁，但周围的声音淹没了艾伦的回答。  
找到乳制品区并不困难，也没花很长时间，但由于他没有把手推车推过来，所以他没有挑选任何商品，只是站在一旁，等艾伦和他家族的朋友谈完话。  
“哦，你真美，衣服也很可爱，。”那声音把他吓了一跳，他转头看向左边，看见了一双耀眼的紫眸。猜猜看，是梦魔。  
他面前这个人，从各方面来说，都美丽无比，就像所有梦魔那样，他的微笑让人愉悦又令人浮想联翩。  
“滚。”  
“别这样，甜心。”看清梦魔以人为食的兴致，利威尔确信此生物果然名副其实。  
“我没兴趣。”他了当地说。  
“是么？我从未让人不满意过，我保证你会玩得很开心的。”  
“还是没兴趣，去诱惑别人吧。”  
“但我觉得你很迷人。你身上有一种我无法触碰的东西。”他说完笑得更开了，举起一只手，用食指顺着利威尔的眉向下轻轻抚摸，先到锁骨，再到嘴唇。背后一阵刺痛，他被猛地甩了出去。  
他还没来得及反应，一双手臂就把他重新拉回到宽阔的胸膛前，让他更真切地感受到了艾伦从胸腔里而不是从嘴里发出的咆哮。  
“我没有要冒犯你的意思，”梦魔说着，举起双手假装投降，脸上仍挂着愉悦的微笑。  
艾伦只是用更大声的咆哮作为回应，引得周遭纷纷侧目。  
梦魔微笑着慢慢后退着，但眼睛仍盯着艾伦。他也许是在开玩笑，但显然他不傻。毕竟，狼人以难以捉摸和好斗的本性而著称。  
艾伦没有停止咆哮，直到梦魔消失在视线内，他仍牢牢地搂着利威尔。  
“现在你可以放开我了。”  
“哦，好。”艾伦放开了他，他感觉浑身滚烫，利威尔拒绝承认身体里有一部分是如何渴望那双手臂再次抱紧他的。  
他选择默不作声，甚至不去谈论艾伦拿着一根十英尺的杆子突然产生占有欲这个话题。他回到手推车旁，艾伦把它留在了很远的位置。他一言不发地继续购物，艾伦似乎也不愿提这件事。于是他决定回去推车。但他们走到收银台时，利威尔突然想起来他忘了拿牛至，他恼火地叹了口气，告诉艾伦他回去拿。他穿过走道，一直走到放香料的地方，拿起他要的东西就往回走，这时突然一个声音让他顿住了。  
“大哥，我不能——”  
他的身体僵住了，慢动作一般地转向声音来源。他看见伊莎贝尔跪倒在地，双手掐着喉咙，指甲里满是血污，眼中充满了恐惧。他有一瞬间感觉自己要吐了。  
“大哥，我不能——我不能呼吸了。”她声音沙哑，吃力地发出声音，似乎每一个音节都在挣扎。  
他的心跳声听起来无比响亮，手心直冒汗，呼吸变得短而急促。他越来越觉得恶心的厉害，这一次他几乎可以肯定自己要把肚子里的东西全吐出来了。  
然后，他眨了眨眼，聚精会神的看着眼前的画面：一个小女孩拽着年长的男孩的袖子。  
“——我够不着，来嘛，你把我举起来！”  
反胃的感觉并没有消失，他茫然地跌跌撞撞地绕过转角，回到收银台，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。  
无论那是什么，都不是真的。这不是真的，不是真的。  
他完全没意识到自己回到了艾伦身边，直到他的声音打破了他脑中的混沌。  
“——利威尔，利威尔。”艾伦抓住他的肩膀，轻轻摇了摇，他似乎有些惊慌失措。周围人也投来关切的目光。利威尔不知道是他身上的气味泄露了他的身份，还是脸上的表情。  
“我没事，我很好。别再摇我了。”他把艾伦的手甩开。  
“你很痛苦。”  
“我很好。”他重复道。“车钥匙给我，我在车里等你结账。”  
艾伦犹豫了几秒，把钥匙递给他。就在利威尔准备离开的时候，他意识到自己还拿着牛至，就把它放在推车里，走出了商店。  
他打开车门，坐进副驾驶，双手捂住了脸。  
冷静，他对自己说。  
他深呼吸了几次，虽然有些颤抖，但他终于摆脱了那种沉重的感觉。  
他从车里看到艾伦走出商店，开始走向车子，手里拿着大包小包。他突然想到，只要他想，他完全可以开车离开。他想知道狼人怎么这么愚蠢，把车钥匙交给一个完全不认识的人，更重要的是，一个像利威尔这种情况的人。  
“过度信任他人的白痴。”他喃喃道。  
艾伦把袋子放到后备箱，然后坐回驾驶座，他没有立即发动车子。  
“发生什么了？”他显然很关心。  
“什么都没有，我说了，我很好。”  
“发生了一些事。这是我见到你以来你情绪波动最大的一次，刚开始你失血过多就说明了很多事，更不用说你身上的味道——”  
“无事，发生。”他不想被迫讨论这件事。“你就发动这该死的车吧。”他恼羞成怒地补充道，眼睛盯着车窗外。  
沉默了几秒后，艾伦照做了。  
他们回到了家，很显然，尽管艾伦没有提，但他仍然很想谈谈那件事，所以那件事自他俩从杂货店回来就一直撂在一边，整整一天，两个人都沉默以对。除非必要之时，他们吃晚饭的时候——利威尔用鸡肉做了意大利面——屋子里唯一能听到的声音就是他们的银器刮盘子的声音。  
夜幕降临时，利威尔把Alpha留在了客厅，回到自己房间睡了一会。他的脑海里仍萦绕着伊莎贝尔的模样，过了一会他才放松下来，渐渐睡着了。当他终于睡着时，他梦到了黑暗的墙壁和令人毛骨悚然的尖叫。他不知道那时自己的还是其他人的。

**Author's Note:**

> incubus，男性梦魔，又称梦淫妖，是指在女子睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的男妖，一般形象为美男子，会吸取女人的精气。通常情况下十天就可以吸光一个女人的精气。


End file.
